Zero Fortress
by Killuminator
Summary: Do you have any idea, any idea what this fic is about ? Basically, kind of a big deal. Grass grows, birds fly, brother, I write FanFic. If you were from where I was from, you should have done this long ago. But seriously, just read the fic. It's about Louise summoning a character from TF2 each chapter.


**Author's note : So after posting Mass Fortress I suddenly got an inspiration to make another TF2 crossover, and this time it's crossing with one of my favorite animes, and also the anime which most of my fics are based upon : Zero no Tsukaima.**

**Each chapter is an oneshot with one character each. So let's start. The first one up is The Pyro. By the way, everything written in Pyro's POV is Pyro vision**

.

The Pyro was rudely awakened from its slumber where rainbows and bubbles were surrounding its buddies and they were dancing with joy while it gave them free candies. It mumbled as it stood up from the soft ground. Wait, what ? Soft ground ? It was sleeping in one of the benches in the RED base. What just happened ?

It looked around and shouted with joy as it was surrounded by children. And not children with ridiculously large heads and weird faces that looked suspiciously like its team mates. No, real children, with different hair colors and their beautiful pets. It lifted its Rainblower to the sky and sprayed a volley of rainbows. Oh beautiful rainbows on the clear blue sky. It laughed with joy as the some of the birds basked in the rainbows.

.

Louise was coughing from the smoke caused by her explosion as her summoning attempt failed. She was about to asked Professor Colbert for another attempt when a muffled laugh caught her attention. She turned to her summoning cycle and there stood a man, or a woman, or at least something humanoid. It stood on its two feet and was holding a long cylinder object attached to a metal thing on its back. No face was visible bat a strange black mask.

Louise wanted to approach it, but another muffled laugh escaped its throat, as it lifted the thing in its hand toward the sky. Louise watched in amazement as the flames spewed forth from the thing in its hand and flinched as the heat came a bit too close for her comfort. She ignored the cry of outrage of other students as a bugbear and a raven were caught in the flames and consumed instantly, leaving only blackened ash and charred bones behind.

Louise smiled as she looked upon the flames. It was no dragon, but it can make fires, and it was powerful to reduce anything with the flames to ashes. And it was hers. At least she did something right.

.

_Some time later in Vestri Court_

.

"So you did come up after all. And here I thought you would have run away with tail between your legs." Guiche spoke as he twirled his rose wand between his fingers and made a pose that was supposed to make him look like a handsome prince.

Pyro cocked its head as it looked toward the funny boy. So he wanted to play ? It has been so long since someone wanted to play with him. Every time he asked someone they would either run away or too busy with work. That made it very sad. The only one that had ever played with him was that Siesta girl, but that wasn't really fun, they mostly talked and she had no toys to play with him.

Pyro cocked its head toward Louise and looked at her in confusion. Would she like to play together ? The more the merrier. Louise looked at the Pyro as saw that as a sign of him asking her for permission to beat Guiche to a pulp. She smiled and waved her hand forward and Pyro lifted its Rainblower to the sky and laughed with joy.

Pyro looked at Louise waved her hand forward and sighed. She didn't want to play, but oh well, he would play with the boy all by himself.

The blond boy called upon his dolls as Pyro stepped forward. Oh joy, so much toys to play with. It sprayed the rainbow toward the girly dolls and laughed as they danced within the colorful lights. One of the dolls ran up to it as asked for bubbles. And who was it to deny them the joy of bubbles ? It was after all its job to give rainbows and bubbles to anyone asked for it.

And thus Pyro put down its Rainblower and took its bubbles bottle and gave it a good blow. It saw the doll laughed and ran away as the bubbles touched the doll's face. Pyro slapped on its face. How could he forget the boy ? It was so absorbed with the dolls that it forgot the boy. And looked how sad he was. Well, time to make it right.

As it picked up the Rainblower it saw the boy running toward him with a candy cane and gave it to the Pyro. Oh how lovely, it must give something back in return after all.

"Bubbles rainbows Mr. Pyro ! Give it to me !" The boy shouted with his high pitched voice. Oh well, why not ?

It laughed together with the boy as it saw the rainbows soaking him wet. And they danced together. Oh oh, play time is almost over. Pyro pulled out his parting gift, the lollypop it prepared for such occasion like this. Pyro gave it to the boy and he took a mighty bite out of it.

"Goodbye Mr. Pyro !"

"Later kid !" Pyro said as it walked away, humming the tone of "Do you believe in magic" all the way back to the castle.

.

_Same time, without Pyro vision_

.

Louise and only watched in horror and fascination as the fight went on, if you can call it a fight. It was more of an one-sided slaughter. No matter how much Valkeries Guiche summoned, all of them melted to mere puddle under the fire of the Pyro.

And when all his rose petals were out, Guiche had summoned a sword in an attempt to fight Pyro. And it took the blade in its hand and broke it. Louise lost her speech as well as her lunch when she saw no matter how much Guiche begged for his life, the Pyro only laughed and spoke in its muffled speech that no one can understand and continued to spit flame out of its weapon.

She felt sick in her stomach as she watched Guiche rolled on the ground in pain as his flesh burned away. Her legs trembled and she hit the ground and lost consciousness right after she saw the Pyro lodged a big red axe in Guiche's neck and lopped it off. The only thing she remembered before she hit the black abyss was a jaunty tunes the Pyro whistled as it walked away from the dead body.

**Author's note : So, all done. Hoped I got the Pyro vision and insanity alright. Reviews people, reviews.**


End file.
